


Anywhere Else

by LadyAmina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cashier Remus, Cute, Flustered Sirius, James POV, M/M, Pining, Wing Man James, confident remus, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmina/pseuds/LadyAmina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt on Tumblr: “Is this the same store you don’t go to anymore because you said ‘I love you’ to the cashier?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere Else

“It was an accident!  You didn’t _see_ him, you would’ve told him you loved him, too!  He was _perfect_.  You have no idea.” Sirius whined and pulled James' arm, trying to guide him away from the shop.

 

“You have a very broad definition of ‘perfect’, I think,” James pulled his arm back, and Sirius along with it.

 

Sirius pulled away entirely and folded his arms.  “Well you'll never find out because we're never going in there.”

 

“Padfoot, I _need_ diapers.  I cannot go home without them.  Harry will not allow it.”

 

“Can’t we go somewhere else?   _Anywhere_ else?” But James could tell he was winning.  Sirius was already looking resignedly at the door.

 

“Look, I'm running in here very fast.  You can wait out here, or you can come with me.”  James had no intention of leaving Sirius outside and they both knew it.  Of course he'd go somewhere else if Sirius needed him to.  He just didn't think that was necessary in this case.  Sirius huffed and made for the door.

 

Inside, the tiny shop was heinously over-lit.  Fluorescent lights cast everything in tones of washed out blue.  Sirius set on a direct route for the infant care section while James took his time mosying along the aisles.  

 

There was only one cashier on duty, and James couldn't make out a face.  It was hidden behind a large, dusty looking book.  They wouldn't have looked out of place behind a desk in a library.  

 

James had his hand on a bag of crisps he had no intention of buying when Sirius hit him in the back of the head with a package of diapers.  “Oi?!”  James practically hollered and ripped the bag out of Sirius's hands.  “Oh, you got the right ones, thanks.”

 

“I know what I'm doing.  Now come on come on come on come on come on.” James had plenty of retorts prepared, but just in case Sirius's discomfort was genuine, he tossed the package back and led the way up to the register.

 

“Just this then?” The person behind the counter put the book down and stood to his full height.  Which should have been impossible for someone with such a small presence.  He had tawny curls, green eyes, and apparently no regard for the fact that it was hot as a lit cauldron outside.  The sleeves of his impractical jumper came down over his fingertips.  Beside him, James heard Sirius _whimper_.

 

When his friend said nothing James spoke for him.  “Yes, that'll be all, thank you-” he paused to read the nametag, “Remus.”

 

Sirius snapped out of it enough to put the diapers up on the counter for Remus to scan.  “They're for me.”  Remus looked from the diapers to Sirius and back to the diapers.  James stood back to watch the horror dawn on Sirius's face.  “Wait.  That's not what I-”

 

“This says ‘two months’ on it.  I should hope not.”

 

James was gleeful.

 

Sirius appeared to be tripping over his own tongue.  “No!  I mean they're not- it's not my baby, it's his baby, it's not our baby, we don't have a baby.  No, he has a baby.  But I don't have a baby.  We don't have a baby together.  I mean Harry is basically mine.  But he's not biologically mine.  Or legally mine at all.  I'm the godfather.  We're not together.”

 

The amusement in Remus's eyes seemed to match James's.  

 

“Are you that ashamed of me?” James asked, handing Remus the appropriate amount of money.

 

“No!  Of course not!  I just- we're not a couple.  That's all I'm saying.”

 

“Right.  You are not a couple.  No homo.  Noted.”  Remus waited for the receipt to print to hand it to James while he spoke.

 

“What no?  No, yes homo!  Very much homo.  I'm s-super gay.”

 

James put an arm around Sirius.  “Okay.  Thank you, Remus.  Sirius - this is Sirius, by the way -  clearly needs to go home and have a lie down.  Why don't I write down his number, and if you're interested in talking to someone who _isn't_ digging themself a verbal grave, you can give him a call once he's had time to calm down?”  

 

“That sounds like someone I’d definitely like to talk to,” Remus smirked at Sirius, who made a noise of bodily pain from between the fingers pressed over his face.  He tore off a bit of receipt paper and slid it to James along with a pen.

 

Sirius hid in James's side while James wrote the number down and passed it back to Remus.  

 

“Excellent.  We'll see you around, then, Remus.  Thanks for being cute, this was a real treat.”  James thanked him sincerely, steering Sirius out of the shop.  

 

“Sirius, was it?” Remus clarified when they were half out the door.  James nodded confirmation.  As the door swung shut, Remus called after them, “And I love you too, Sirius!”


End file.
